Snake and Bubbles
by LapidotandVinniexzoefan
Summary: When Bubbles is mad at Butch and snake from the gangreen gang after trying to ask her out bubbles goes to snake to end this then something unexpected happens.Bubbles is in her 20"s and snake is in his 30"s Spoilers Alert of Seprate ways!
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles couldn't take it anymore Snake and Butch wouldn't stop asking bubbles out bubbles looked at her phone and saw 10 messages from Snake from the gang green gang asking her out.A few of them where Like Hey blondie wanna come over I"ll give you a piggyback ride,busy tonight if not forget dinner I"ll take you out,Your cute lets go out,and S,up bubbly girl lets go out."Ugh"!said bubbles falling to her pillow Butch just tagged her in boyfriend tags when bubbles and Butch we not even screamed into the pillow and she went and asked 1 of her sisters for called buttercup "Bubbles this better be great cuz am about to peform"said buttercup."Buttercup sorry but I need help snake and Butch won't stop hitting on me"said bubbles."Hit them back with a stick"said buttercup "No not literally this is why you got a 72 on reading class"said Bubbles."Tell them to stay the fuc. in their house and shut up"said buttercup."Ok bye enjoy the performance have a great time"said bubbles."Bye sis"said buttercup and hanging up the phone."Who"s ready to get this started"!yelled buttercup.

 _At_ ** _the Gang green house_**

 _Bubbles walked up to the house and knocked the door gently Ace opened the door sees a 22 year old Bubbles pigtails,light brown sweater,rainbow shirt,pink skirt,and boots."Snake"?asked Ae "Yes please"said Bubbles."Snake get your as..down here bubbles is here"!'screamed ace."Well here for a date"?repiled Snake to bubbles."Snake Sanford whatever your name is I do not want to go out with you because I just got out of relationship please understand that"said went out closed the door and took out a cigarette."Why aren't you give me a chance"?asked Snake."Well your evil I can't date evil"said bubbles."What about boomer you gave him a chance"said Snake fireing the cigarette."I was only 5 years old"repiled bubbles."Whatsss next bikers are your new crushes"joked snake._

 ** _5 Hours later_**

 ** _"And blossom and buttercup just had the silent treatment for 17 days more like 17 1/2"said and Snake laughed snake coughed "Well look at the time it"s 7:58pm better go before the orphans start complaining about bedtimes stories getting them to bed is hard"said bubbles when she looked at snake about to light up another cigarette goes up and kisses him on the dropped the cigarette and kissed bubbles back_**

 ** _In the morning bubbles room_**

 ** _Bubbles yawns goes to the bathroom looks at her self hair messy and seems sick bubbles coughs "What did I do last night getting a tooth brush she fell and throw up in the toliet."OmG sam I sick"?said bubbles_**


	2. Chapter 2 Snakes crush

At **the gang green house**

The kitchen where the gang green gang expect snake was eating breakfast "Hey morning guys" said snake smiling and grabbed a cereal box."Snake you usually don't say anything but s,up in the manana"said little Artuto."So I wanna do something new geez"said snake."Are you getting a game a game?"asked big Billy."No William I mean Billy"said snake everyone gasps."Snake is there something wrong with you?"screamed Ace."Everything is fine"screamed snake."Are you in love"?asked big Billy"Ppppppp"?!said Grubber."What no get a beer"!replied snake looking at a picture of bubbles on tweeter(Parody of Twitter)snake smiled a bit ace took the phone the away "Bubbles"?!screamed ace"Bubbles"?!replied everyone Grabbing back the phone "No ..shut up"said snake getting another screen shot "Oooooo someone likes pigtail buno girl"said little Artuto."Shut up" said snake jerky walking to the stairs and the rest followed him."Why were you looking at a picture of bubbles"?asked Billy."Am making fun of it"lied snake walking quickly."Maybe it's a crush"said Billy."So snake loves bubbles aw aw aw do you want to marry her have kids and die together"?asked my gosh yes Jesus it's all I ever wanted said snake in his mind."Yes"said snake accidently"Ok you got me I want to be with bubbles she's such an amazing girl I think she's so pretty even though there's no chance with me I want to marry her and raise kids with her until we die I wanna make her the happiest girl ever do you hear me?!I LOVE BUBBLES UNTONIUM JACKSON!screamed snake on top of his lungs he shut the door and locked it" Damn we intervene too much "replied ace.

At the orphange

"Oh my gosh I cannot tell our dad I kissed snake after he smoked am going to be a bad influence on the kids our dad will kill me though I do want to get to know him but ugh am so confused"replied bubbles on the phone with Buttercup."This is why you should never take advice from me get a notebook I"ll list some things to not get sicker"said buttercup."Did I do the right thing with snake with snake yesterday"?asked bubbles."I dunno but that doesn't matter we have to keep you healthy for the kids"replied buttercup."You kissed a guy who smokes and is evil"asked an orphange girl."Your dreaming"lied bubbles.


End file.
